


Of Lan

by orphan_account



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, cw handmaid's tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lan Zhan is married to Jiang Cheng, who brings a handmaid with him.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, implied Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Of Lan

As Lan Zhan walks down the hallway towards the main bedroom, he can hear their voices raised already. He pauses with a hand on the door.

"—are you thinking, he's never going to get hard enough to get this done if you're wearing the wimple—"

"What, does his illustrious dick not get hard at the mere sight of your smiling face, shidi? What a cold man you've married!"

"Shut up! You're about to get as much of that illustrious dick as you can handle, you'll find out soon enough." A pause. "No, really, dipshit. I really hope you're prepared for it."

Lan Zhan can hear the eye roll. "It can't be that big. You can't use your own dick as a standard of comparison, you're never going to get an accurate measurement that way—"

"Don't be a dumbass, I'm serious! We tried for months and it— I couldn't—"

"Ah, shidi." The tone is softer, concerned. "Didn't you warn him?"

A sniffle. "About what?"

"That he was marrying an unbearable tightass?"

A squawk, followed by a yell, and several thumps. Lan Zhan opens the door.

His wife, Jiang Cheng, and the one who is now Oflan freeze where they are tangled up together on the floor. Jiang Cheng springs up and clambers back onto the high bed, arranging his robes just so.

Oflan regards Lan Zhan for a long moment. Then he rips off his wimple and throws it into a corner. "Whoops," he says.

He leaps onto the bed and flings his body onto Jiang Cheng's lap, making him wheeze angrily. Finally on his back, Oflan reaches up and grabs Jiang Cheng's hands, then flutters his eyelashes.

Then he lets go, rearranges his hair so it falls fetchingly across his shoulders and Jiang Cheng's knees, and reaches up to hold hands again. Jiang Cheng mutters "dumbass" and slaps Oflan's hands a few times but settles down, fingers intertwined. They both look up at Lan Zhan expectantly.

Lan Zhan watches all this silently.

He steps forward where Oflan's legs hang off the edge of the bed. He parts them with a hand on each knee so that he can stand between his spread thighs.

"Oh my," Oflan gasps.

"Oh god," Jiang Cheng mutters.

Lan Zhan slides his hands under the black robes and digs his fingertips into the tender insides of Oflan's thighs. When he probes further in, he can feel that Oflan is already wet from preparing himself. He sinks three fingers in, and they barely meet any resistance.

"Ooh, Mr. Darcy," Oflan squeals.

"That is not my name," Lan Zhan says, and parts his robes.

･:*:･･:*:･(♡´𓋰`♡)･:*:･･:*:･

"Oh noooo, Lan Zhan, don't put a baby in me hahaha," Oflan gasps between brutal thrusts.

"Please kill me," Jiang Cheng begs. Lan Zhan and Oflan both ignore him.

Lan Zhan grabs Oflan under the knees and pushes them up to his chin, bending Oflan in half and pushing his head further into Jiang Cheng's lap.

"Did you know?" Oflan whispers, his face close. "That you would have to take me as your handmaid, if you agreed to take Jiang Cheng as your wife?"

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan murmurs against his mouth, swallowing up his handmaid's gasp at hearing his real name. "Why do you think I married your brother?"

("Excuse me?" Jiang Cheng screeches.)

+｡:.ﾟヽ(´∀`｡)ﾉﾟ.:｡+ﾟﾟ+｡:.ﾟヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ.:｡+ﾟ

"And that is how I met your mother," Lan Zhan finishes.

Sizhui reaches for the liquor.


End file.
